


Elfen Rap

by Ratango



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Gangsta Rap, ROFLMAO, rap parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratango/pseuds/Ratango
Summary: Another Elfen Lied rap parody.





	Elfen Rap

Yeah, fucking bastard  
‘Sup, horn head  
This is Elfen Rap!  
Bastard!

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Mutant human Diclonius

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Psychopathic Diclonius!

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Why do humans hate Diclonius?

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
They hate us ‘cos it’s them against us!

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Why do you keep saying ‘Nyuu’?

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
If you’re making fun of me, I will fucking kill you!

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Why your hands got so much blood?

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Them humans treat Diclonius like mud!

‘Cos I’m Diclonius  
I’m a motherfucking mutant, I ain’t all that mythological devil shit  
Fuck that, I’m Diclonius, I ain’t lore, I’m Diclonius  
D-I-C-L-O-N-I-U-S, Diclonius, yeah whatever

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Why does Kakuzawa wanna fuck with Lucy?

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
To make a world full of Diclonius, that motherfucking Nazi!

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
I really love dogs

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Some fools murdered mine, it sucks!

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Crashing at the Maple Inn

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Cousins Kouta and Mayu treat me like kin!

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Whattya think about Bando?

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Some crazy punkass and a wannabe Rambo!

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
How come your horns are so long?

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
‘Cos I’m pissed like hell and really, really strong!

Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Diclonius  
Why do you face all those soldiers solo?  
Fuck, ‘cos Kouta still forgave me though I look like some fucking elf  
And wasted countless humans like his Pops and Sis, ya know?

Mariko, Diclonius  
Nana, Diclonius  
My half-bro, Diclonius  
And I’m DNA Voice’s Diclonius  
Fuck off!

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics inspired by “Gangsta Rap”. Members are Du Rag, Murder Mike and DJ Ballistic circa 2007
> 
> Elfen Lied belongs to Lynn Okamoto circa 2004
> 
> I do not own any of this, the following parody is meant for amusement purposes only


End file.
